halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Biggest Stick
This ship has "the engines and SlipSpace Matrix of a Covenant SuperCarrier, the shield systems of three Covenant Carriers, six MK III Heavy MACs, five type VII plasma torpedo turrets, twenty pulse lasers, 110 50mm ''LeadRain point defense turrets, 120 Archer missile pods, 60 Broadsword bombers, and 60 Longsword spacefighters"!?! At the time of the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC humanity hadn't sucessfully reverse engineered any Covenant ship tech except pulse lasers, so how could a group of pirates reverse engineer all that Covenant tech? Obscenely God Modded. Indeed, in 27 years the only ship technology the UNSC managed to convert was pulse lasers (and even then they couldn't mass produce them). And if any of those ships were as 'lightly damaged' as you claimed, the UNSC would of slavaged them themselves. Also, the Spirit of Fire survived Harvest and served for several more years after that, at least. Reply I never said they reverse engineered the covie systems; they just pulled the whole installation out of the wreckage and fixed it into the hole in the new ship. And the ships weren't 'lightly damaged' by a long shot, just in operable condition. The same way the ''Gettysburg was after the battle of Reach. With a smart AI like Cortana to help them, there is no reason they couldn't have adapted the tech to their own purposes. After all, Cortana did it in a few hours. She even gave the Gettysburg Ascendant Justice's slip drive in the book! So I say to you sir, a bit much yes, but God modded? absolutely not. And where does it say that the SOF survived Harvest? They would of had to reverse the systems to make them compatible with UNSC systems, they would have nothing in common with one another. If these ships were still operable, the UNSC wouldn't of just left them behind. Conversly the UNSC wouldn't of left one of their greatest military assets behind either. A AI is a rare and powerful device, but its also pre programmed to be utterly loyal to the UNSC, they don't have a choice of who to fight for. Cortana got a collection of Engineers/Huragok to do the engineering. The Huragok are a race of creatures genetically engineered to create and maintain technology, a single one could reconfigure a engine into a number of other working models in the space of a few minutes. I would like to add, these scavengers wouldn't of had Huragoks to do this for them... They wouldn't have to reverse engineer the systems if all they were going to do is get power to the mounts and if Cortana could do it with Gettysburg then Unyeilding Fate could do it here. Unyeilding Fate was not entirely functional when they found her, her loyalty imperatives were probably damaged. As to why she was left behind in the first place; her ship was destroyed too fast for anyone to know she was still there and the Cole Protocall hadn't been enacted yet so no one cared. The UNSC LOST the system eventually so of course they didn't come back. If, and I say IF because I don't know, Cole's entire fleet was lost in the final battle then there would have been no one to tell the UNSC that there were salvagable ships left. Cortana also did not have access to a stolen fleet repair ship. If she had, then I'm sure she would have preferred humans engineers to Covenant. And as I have previously stated, they didn't do it in a few minutes. The pirates I created were former UNSC personell who were dissatisfied with the HIGHCOM before the war and stole the ship they were assigned to (Sight Unseen). There is no reason to assume that they were not well trained men. And I've changed the article to reflect the book's standards a bit more closely although I don't have any accurate reference to what the Spirit of Fire was armed with before she died. And where does it say that the SOF survived Harvest? So can I at least get off the 'unfriendly to canon' list?